The present invention relates to an adjustable link assembly.
Agricultural vehicles, such as tractors typically include a hitch assembly, such as a 3-point hitch, for coupling an implement to the tractor. Current production 3-point hitch systems normally include two lower draft links and an adjustable top link or center link. The length of the adjustable link is adjusted by rotating a lockable turnbuckle. Turnbuckle rotation is aided by a lever that creates a mechanical advantage so that no tools are needed to rotate the turnbuckle, even while under load. The lever can also perform a locking function to prevent turnbuckle rotation.
Some known adjustable links have included a lever pivotal at a fixed location on the link, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,043 issued 17 Mar. 1959 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,757 issued 25 Mar. 1980. But with such designs adjustment may be difficult if other devices or objects interfere with the travel path of the lever during link adjusting.
Other adjustable links have included levers which are pivotal on a bracket which can slide over the body of the turnbuckle. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,575 issued 26 Aug. 2003 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,069 issued 2 May 2000, the turnbuckle can have a hexagonal-shaped or square-shaped body portion and a bracket with a matching hexagonal or square-shaped opening. A drawback of these designs is that the locking lever can be locked only when the lever is pivoted in one direction. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,069 the turnbuckle body has a cylindrical portion at only one end so that the lever bracket must be moved to this one end before the lever and bracket can be rotated or indexed with respect to the turnbuckle. This is a drawback because other objects/devices, such as hydraulic valve stacks and hoses, may interfere with moving the bracket to this one end or may interfere with rotation of the lever when the bracket is at this one end, such as when the hitch is raised to full height and the center link is in its shortest position.
It would be desirable to have an adjustable link wherein the locking lever can be locked when pivoted in either direction and which can be rotated with respect to the turnbuckle at either end thereof.